


Once Upon a Dream

by Corainco



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corainco/pseuds/Corainco
Summary: 她们一对本该是宿敌的爱人，本该是母女的情人，玛琳菲森想她们之间也许只是一场伦理倒错荒谬之至的春梦





	1. 入眠

玛琳菲森看着月光在爱洛眼睫下留下两洼如水的阴影，还有她被镀上银边的金发和脸上细小的绒毛，她一丝不挂面对着她坐在树丫上，她看着爱洛曼妙的曲线，起伏的乳，空气中看不见的薄汗正在蒸发，压抑太久的爱意叫嚣着沉默地爆发。

她凝视着这个不知何时就长成了女人的女孩。

这个时刻他们总是沉默不语的，玛琳菲森永远不知道爱洛此时在想什么。就在几分钟前他们还紧紧相拥，把喘息和哭泣吞进彼此的唾液和呼吸里。读不懂爱洛很不像玛琳菲森的风格，也许是婚姻，也许是宫廷，也许是岁月，她渐渐再也无法在她身上看见那个曾经喜怒哀乐都表现在脸上的孩子了，如果不是她将她养大，见过她赤足奔跑在花间，踩着小水花和精灵共舞的岁月中那双碧蓝的湖泊里流荡的纯粹的快乐，她会以为眼前这个女人一直如此遥不可及。

只有爱洛在她怀里喘息的时候玛琳菲森才真正感觉她是属于自己的。她还记得十年前那个如梦的夜晚，半梦半醒中她听到有人轻车熟路地扒开她睡的巢穴，掀开被子然后是她的衣服，她的体温感受到冰凉潮湿的手指，她感受到背后熟悉的热源，听见那灌了蜜的嗓音，和渗出的一丝隐秘的委屈和渴望 “Maleficent—“

那晚是她们的第一次，玛琳菲森一直带着震惊试图推开她的beastie, 爱洛你醒醒，你在干什么，我是你教母啊，但女孩只回应以暴风雨般的吻，她的唇青涩的撕咬着玛琳菲森的下唇，探出舌尖抚慰她的下颚，当女孩的牙齿捕捉到她试图后退的唇舌时，她早已不知将理智抛去哪里了。那女孩尝起来像阳光，像花，像春天的第一支芽，但当她面色潮红，高仰着头露出天鹅似洁白的脖颈供她啃咬，舔舐时，她又觉得爱洛是天生的荡妇。

爱洛索求关注的方式直白又腼腆，有时会用无数个浓稠的亲吻覆盖玛琳菲森的身体，用鼻子磨蹭她挺翘的双峰，然后望向玛琳菲森的眼睛，用灵巧的手褪下自己的裙子。总是在这时，玛琳菲森好奇着自己从未教过爱洛男女之事，为何她像个爱神一样勾人魂魄，她喜欢做爱时看进爱洛的双眼，看那双清澈的湖泊染上情欲的湿润，平时少有的风情和背德的渴望。

玛琳菲森还记得第一次时她小心翼翼地抚摸着爱洛光滑的后背，问伏在自己肩头颤抖的女孩，beastie你确定吗，我会弄疼你的。而女孩回应她的是突如其来的强势，她一把抓住玛琳菲森的手，像小猫一样舔舐着她的指尖，然后盯着玛琳菲森的眼睛，殷红的唇含入她修长纤细的手指，灵巧的舌尖打着旋吸吮，而玛琳菲森脑子里全是唇，嘴唇，爱洛，小怪兽，爱洛，唇，爱洛的唇。后来她看着女孩眼里的湖泊溢出来，她身体里的湖泊也溢出来，她感受到背上火辣辣的抓痕，她的翅膀硌得她腰酸背痛，爱洛也许在她肩上留下了一个或者十个牙印，但谁会在乎呢，再后来她不自觉的张开翅膀，可能打翻了一个或者一房间的家具，但是听着爱洛小猫般的喘息，迷乱地喊着Maleficent的名字，无助的用嘴唇去寻她，谁在乎呢？

后来每次玛琳菲森问起爱洛那晚，女孩都被迟来的羞耻感羞的满脸通红，支支吾吾地说着什么我早上花蜜喝多了，精灵乱给我撒花粉，我那天晚上中了咒，然后用委屈兮兮的小狗眼睛瞟着玛琳菲森的表情，低声嘟囔，我我我还梦到你不喜欢我了...其实玛琳菲森哪里不知道这孩子显而易见少女的情愫，不知何时开始的拥抱时羞红的双颊，自己换完衣服回头时慌张底下去的脑袋，和哪些个落在自己身上痴迷的眼神。但这些不一样，她是大人而她是孩子，她是魔女而她是个人类，她甚至还是她的教母，她不能像个被初恋冲昏头脑的荷尔蒙青少年，她是理智成熟的那个。但是当玛琳菲森听到爱洛在梦中哼唧自己的名字，委屈的眼泪从她哭的皱巴巴的脸上一溜溜的往下淌，“为什么不接受我，为什么...” 她忽然感受到内心有什么东西融化了，与此同时，她震耳欲聋的心跳和滚烫的脸颊都提醒着她，完了，我完了。

所以为何不一试？说不定会善终呢

那时候公主还没有遇到王子，她还是无忧无虑的小怪兽，她的吻还带着少女不谙世事的青涩懵懂，喜欢玛琳菲森也只会冒冒失失地跑去摘新开的小雏菊，还差点掉下悬崖，然后咧着参差不齐的牙拿出一大捧花，带点不好意思地说我不知道你喜欢哪种所以就都给你摘了一些，然后慌慌张张的补充这些都不是有精灵的我没有伤害精灵！然后玛琳菲森会假装很高傲的样子，淡淡的扔下一句我不喜欢花，但是下一刻就用魔法把它们装点在悬崖小屋的枝桠上。爱洛当然知道仙女教母的嘴硬，她也知道玛琳菲森锋利的颧骨，尖锐的角下是一颗滚烫的心。

于是他们可以一起飞过悬崖裂谷，风将爱洛的裙子吹的鼓起来，在女巫不戴头套的时候她可以看着阳光洒在玛琳菲森飘扬的褐色的长发上，玛琳菲森弹珠似晶莹的黄绿色眼睛不以为然的瞥她一眼，但爱洛能通过玛琳菲森紧抿着的唇感到她在憋笑。玛琳菲森强劲翅膀让她们两人掠过摩尔森林，越过远处的山丘和飞瀑，爱洛看见地下精灵在飞舞，花草在发芽，鹿在奔跑，大雁在迁徙。她感受到胸中呼之欲出的自由和渴望，她欲喊，欲，欲奔跑，欲飞！阳光正好，她在风中，在爱人怀里。

于是她向她的整个世界大喊：

“玛琳菲森我爱你——”

“爱洛和玛琳菲森会永远在一起——”


	2. 吊灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我愿在这永恒的阳光下因温度过高而自燃，周身被烈火焚烧，只剩下白骨皑皑，死前用尽毕生气力将我被晒瞎的双眼所看到的真相告诉世人：我看到了太阳，你知道她有多美吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意识流，没什么逻辑，设定很背德，又狗血又虐

“爱洛，爱洛，亲爱的”

爱洛眨眨眼睛，才发现盯了半天的太阳是花团锦簇的烛光大吊灯，像沉闷在一锅汤底看汤面一团凝聚的金黄油脂，转头菲利普正忧心忡忡地看着自己，“啊，对，孩子，是的，我们在尝试了。”

只一秒钟，她声音便换上了平日的官方客套，“我们在尝试了”“我们尽快”“相关部门已经在做了”“这个问题有点棘手，但我们会尽力解决的”她对房顶被龙卷风掀翻的老农说，对哭诉孩子失踪的妇人说，对军队缺乏资金武器的将军说，对担心邻国进攻的大臣说，对想延续香火的国王说。语言变成可被机械测量的音调，张开嘴字正腔圆地被批量生产出来，一点瑕疵都没有。

“很好，很好”长桌对面的国王笑的花枝乱颤，被葡萄酒灌的红到发光的脸晃来晃去，在灯光下像桌上烤乳猪又光滑亮的肚皮，“肥而不腻”他们说，“外酥里嫩”；爱洛忍不住想到他几十年前也是个玫瑰色脸颊的婴儿，或者说，任何一个玫瑰色脸颊，牛奶般细嫩皮肤的婴儿长大后也会变成这样。

滚烫的灯光当头浇灌下来，房间渐渐恢复了刚才叽叽喳喳“试试这个，我从没吃过这么好的提拉米苏”一位女士的尖嗓子“现在的年轻人催不得”，另一个餐巾掩嘴压低声线“结婚也有四年了，是不是王子那方面...”，爱洛仍能感到刚才四面八方而来如炬的目光，被钢箍勒好的束腰裙被烫出洞来，人无处遁形，她发现被熊熊燃烧的核心是自己。

送走最后一位客人，爱洛瘫倒在大床上，菲利普坐在床尾卸下长靴，最开始的几年他还会安慰几句，“父王只是着急抱孙子，你别有压力”“我知道你不喜欢孩子，我们自己过日子，不用管他们”，现在甚至懒得在饭局上帮她挡挡贵族皇室七大姑八大姨的闲言碎语。爱洛理解，这几年来宫里没少讨论他们的夫妻生活，最常见的说法便是外表英俊的菲利普王子是个阳痿，还有人说结婚四年爱洛还是处女，还有说他们高高在上的王子喜欢男人的，甚至有不知哪里来的小幺子拿着据说是王子给的定情信物，趾高气扬的找上皇宫要求巨额封口费的。

“所以“她的丈夫突然开口说，“你想再试一试吗？”

扯淡，明明是我的问题。爱洛被僵硬的压在床上，头一下一下撞着床板的时候沉默地想。菲利普呼哧呼哧的喘气，爱洛觉得自己应该做出什么回应，于是艰难的把手臂抽出来环在了菲利普脖子上，结果这迎来了新一轮晃动。爱洛越过菲利普的肩膀，看到顶上的吊灯金链子有一块锈掉了，吊灯像零钱罐子一样在她眼里抖来抖去，她仿佛听到链子吱嘎吱嘎的呻吟声，看到整个黄金巨物从天花板上脱落，把他们两人砸死在床上——菲利普一世与其皇后，死于吊灯脱落。

往好了想，至少这可以让菲利普摆脱性功能不行的骂名。

爱洛当然知道宫里从国王到清洁女仆都期待皇宫里新添张会咿呀咿呀叫的嘴，水汪汪的蓝眼睛和香喷喷的小手小脚，她也不是不喜欢孩子，她还记得摩尔森林春天新出生的小精灵长长的睫毛和樱桃一样的小嘴，她只是不想让这个玫瑰色脸颊的孩子经历各种森严戒律的阉割，闲言碎语的灼烧，最后也变成烤乳猪肚皮的大人。

但是菲利普开始吻她脖子，他身上的酒气薰的她也晕了，我刚才喝了太多葡萄酒，她能感到猩红的酒液在她喉咙底部刺痛，刚才顺着食道流下温热的液体灼烧着她的胃，颤栗的电流传遍她四肢百骸—— 她有点锋利的虎牙研磨着自己的颈动脉，再抚慰以湿漉漉的唇舌，她感觉自己像一只猎物一样暴露在捕食者利齿之下，但她甘之若饴；玛琳菲森从来不是温柔的情人，她胸前被像剥坚果一样凿刻，她的手仿佛撩拨琴弦一样，顺着自己的脊髓一路滑下去，弹出一串啜泣的呜咽声，她的手扒开自己的双膝，爱洛想起森林中小鹿伸出粉红色的舌头，一下一下舔舐清澈溪水，或是她小时候偶然见到的，母鹿舔舐刚出生眼睛还没睁开的小鹿，那舌头，从小鹿脑袋开始，顺着背脊顺流而下，留下一道阳光下闪着光的水痕，经过毛茸茸小尾巴，羸弱的四肢，最后恋恋不舍的离开，被舔舐的小鹿支着前肢终于将自己撑了起来，四肢着地那一刻，大地颤动——

昏天黑地，我喝了太多酒，菲利普毛茸茸的脑袋埋在她胸前，沉甸甸压得她气都喘不过来——

“他们给你喝什么你就喝什么啊！”明明不是责备的语气，爱洛只觉得天旋地转，为什么我喘不上气，我要窒息了吗，仙女教母凉丝丝的手指划过自己的脸蛋，纤长的指尖捏住她的下巴，触感使浑身滚烫的爱洛舒服的叹息，舌尖被什么吮住，冰凉细腻的触感冲击着爱洛神经，仙女教母的尖牙划过她的上颚，用唇齿描摹她饱满的唇型，凉的，想要更多，爱洛意识模糊地想着，她攥住仙女教母骨骼分明的脸庞，倾身去吻，这才发现她是正在溺死于玛琳菲森的唇齿间，她呼吸着她的呼吸，冷冽清甜的味道，是薄荷吗！不够，还要，把仙女教母逼到床边，她们的四肢汇流到一起，床上分不清谁谁；玛琳菲森明显被这突如其来的主动惊得一愣，“你到底喝了多少！？”“没...没有多少，挺少的”说着便一把扯下了玛琳菲森的裙子，“嘿！” 玛琳菲森没想到自己也会别人面前恼羞成怒，而爱洛却瞬间愣住了，视线聚焦在仙女教母胸前风光上，脸刷的红了，似乎恢复了点神志，“仙女教母，我，对不...” 还没等她别别扭扭的道歉说完，玛琳菲森就抓住她的手，放在了自己胸上——

“哈” 爱洛惊叫出声，发现自己的手紧紧攥在菲利普饱满的背肌上，指甲已嵌了进去，她摇摇头，我在想什么，他不是她，她试图重新集中在这场还没被毁的结合上，发出一些配合的嗯嗯啊啊的声音，菲利普惊喜地看她一眼，接着她感觉手被握住砰得撞在床垫上，十指相扣，天摇地转，我要被撕裂了——

玛琳菲森的手抓住她的手贴在自己胸前，视觉冲击就已经可以融化她的大脑了，白皙透亮的肌肤上嵌着粉红的一点，深邃的沟渠，丰满的隆起，是我多少次偷偷瞄到的庐山真面目，才知道之前都是盲人摸象，然后她才意识到手中的是怎样的柔软，她甚至不敢用力，好像这完美的泡泡会被她轻轻一戳就破掉，冰凉细腻的触感从指尖顺着血管流淌，爱洛的每个细胞都在尖叫着玛琳菲森，仙女教母，你要是知道我在梦中经历过多少次这样的场景你便会知道，你有一具多么迷人的身体，因为这种触感连我最下流的怀春之心都想象的远不能及，而此时我只想流泪，把所有隐秘渴望，所有挣扎痛苦，所有背德臆想，所有无法言说的情欲，还有爱，让我心渴望的发疼的爱，爱，爱—全凝聚在这泪水中。

“你怎么了？”菲利普惊讶地停下动作，慌张的用大拇指去抹爱洛脸上的泪水，“啊？亲爱的，你还能怪谁呢”她听着一个完全不是自己的魅惑声线说出这下流情话，她知道这会让男人欲火焚身，但她只觉得可笑，她原以为自己的所有放荡狂野性感风情都只会留给她唯一的爱人——

“玛琳菲森”，四个音调，舌与唇齿的舞蹈，但它们被爱洛的泪水浇湿，黏腻成一团浆糊，她的手仍放在玛琳菲森胸上，于是泪水也噼里啪啦砸在上面，你不知道我有多感动，流泪变成啜泣，她躺在教母的温柔乡里，感受到情欲与圣洁的完美平衡，极乐与痛苦的穿插交错，亲情与爱情的无限重叠，直到被玛琳菲森翻身搂入怀中，剩下的夜晚光怪陆离，她在仙女教母怀里浮浮沉沉，玛琳菲森的眼睛望向她的，目光相交之际爱洛“感受到灵魂的颤栗”，脑子里的一个声音说出这句话，她甚至不知道灵魂这种东西是否存在。

我醉的太厉害了，菲利普，现在是晚上吗，为什么这么亮，她的丈夫一下下往她身上顶，爱洛我的宝贝，我马上就到了，好亮啊，那是太阳吗——

爱洛感到自己的腰背规律的痉挛，她手去探她的背，抓得浮出静脉，她想起那次看见玛琳菲森如绸缎的背，上面一道道指甲的抓痕，粉红红的，她会用唇堵上自己一连串的道歉，直到自己世界被闪电般的黄绿眼睛填满，世界上最美的眼睛，不，那简直是太阳，你目光所及之处百花盛开生命吐出新芽，你说他们都怕你，那是他们不懂你，你的光芒过于耀眼，你的力量过于强大，接近你的人都要烈火焚身，你问我是谁？我是那飞蛾，太阳撞上地球那一天，我愿在这永恒的阳光下因温度过高而自燃，周身被烈火焚烧，只剩下白骨皑皑，死前用尽毕生气力将我被晒瞎的双眼所看到的真相告诉世人，我看到了太阳，你知道她有多美吗？

菲利普退出去的时候，爱洛才发现把自己头发打湿的液体不是菲利普的汗水或者什么更恶心的东西，温热潮湿的触感在她脸蛋边堆积，她挤着模糊的双眼，今晚第二次发现远处耀眼的恒星是屋顶吊灯，模糊，清楚，又模糊，光芒被反复折射刺的她流出更多泪水。她的丈夫在亲她的嘴，“我没想到，”他眼睛亮亮的 “你今天好热情，我让你感觉好了吗？”

她翻身，拉起被套遮住自己赤裸的胸脯，哼了一声算作回答。灯熄了，爱洛小心翼翼地从菲利普怀抱里蹭出来，背后的人已经开始打鼾了。

“菲利普？”

“嗯—huh？”

“吊灯链子锈了，明天让管家换一下，还有少放几盏蜡烛，刺的我眼睛都睁不开了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是写的很爽的一章，但估计看起来应该能把人气炸吧，对不起！！！😭我知道爱洛真的看起来是世间顶级渣女，但也希望大家不要早早对她放弃（此处有个wink）

**Author's Note:**

> 呼—是在lof的文字图片都被屏蔽之后的无奈之举，没在ao3上发过文（就好像你在其他地方发过似的）可能不太会用tag不好意思！之前翻遍了Malora的文，基本上都是au或者rps，可能大家都不太能接受这个垃圾剧情吧，而且都很清水，一片温暖祥和的样子。但我觉得她们也可以是那种拥有初尝禁果般火辣绝望的性爱的情人，是剪不断理还乱的命运羁绊的爱人，谢谢看完😘


End file.
